visons
by bubbleschica
Summary: a girl who was an outcast and pushed out of the inner circle. a guy who was in the inner circle wants to change this girl for good. but can he save her when he cant predict the future..... jobros
1. Chapter 1

\Visions

\Visions

My name is Jana Kay and I am weird. I have long black hair and a single blue streak. My eyes are dark chocolate brown and I am 5:1 at age 13 yeah im short so what. I don't care what people think or me I am defiantly not a girly girl. Threes rumors about me everyday from she's being held back to she got expelled for doing drugs. But none of those are true I am actually a good smart girl what people see is just my image I have a best friend Hayley yeah she's the girly girl who is crazy I don't know how we became friends but we are know let me tell you a story about me being changed for good. But is it good or bad.

"AYANA the Jonas brother's movie is coming on soon" Hayley screamed she was obsessed with them. Personally they weren't my favorite people but I had nothing better to do. We sat down and watched the movie every time nick came on she screamed "OMG HES SO HOT" as for Joe she would screamed "OMG I LOVE JOE WERE GETTING MARRIED" but when Kevin came on she just did an obnoxious laugh. I would laugh at her laugh yeah we were weird. She loved Joe seriously I had liked none of them I already had my eye on a nick though Nick Durak actually.

After the movie we talked and went to bed I was awoken by a loud piercing scream

"I WON OMG I WON …..ANYONE….omg ok bye" I heard on hayley cell phone I was know up and waiting for her to say what happened

"Well" I asked

She looked at me with a smile on her face what I didn't know was that what she was about to say would change my life

NICKS POV

"So when are we meeting the girls" I asked Joe

"Not to excited are you" Joe replied

"Well you know our manager said that she seemed really excited... so probably another obsessed fan" I said

"Yeah probably" Joe said as he stuffed his face

Joe was right just more fans I just want to find someone to have fun with.

**Reviews pleaseeeeeeee**

**Believe me it gets better and it so is not predictable**


	2. Chapter 2

Visions

Visions

At long last we meet

Jana pov

"So what happened" I asked now jumping up and down

"Well we one the contest to go on tour with THE JONAS BROTHERS "she said once again with the loud piercing scream. I stopped jumping down and just stared her down.

"What" she asked all innocently

well I didn't want to go on the trip like I said I didn't actually like the Jonas Brothers I never really listened to their music but to spend the whole summer with them EW they wont even like me im just a nobody. But I didn't tell hayley that

"I was so excited I was speechless" I said in my girliest voice trying to be happy for my friend's sake

"THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FUN dont worry Jana you will love them" she said in a sing song voice I just giggled and mumbled "what ever" which she didn't hear

The next day I began packing as I was almost don't someone IMed me

Jana/nick

Hockeydude222: hey Jana

Jaykaybearxox" uh hi who is this

Hockeydude222" its nick…durak

Jaykaybearxoxo- oh uh hey was up

Why was nick IMing me ughh more drama

Hockeydude222: I hear you like me want to go out

Jaykaybearxoxo- has signed off

"WHAT THE HELL" I screamed why did my computer turn off did he just ask what I think he did. "STUPID LAPTOP" I yelled again I heard footsteps and I forgot my grandma was home

"Jana what's the problem" she asked with her apron on and flour on her cheeks I laughed

"Nothing grandma my laptops being dumb" I said she just nodded and walk off

Me grandma was really sweet and fun but I just living with her well the rest of my family kind of left.

She then soon came running back in

"Jana have you had any problems with the head thing"

I shook my head no and she left

As soon as the door closed my eyes got big

_**So are you Jana I nodded he gave me the biggest smile well Im nick he said**_

_**What was this feeling I was having? Whatever I said and brushed past him**_

My eyes came back to normal that was my most recent vision. What was wrong with me he was just being nice and he was cute. His name was nick well that's not going to happen.

Another reason why im weird I have visions kind of like Raven on that so raven but I don't usually mess with them. Only hayley and my grandma know about them and im not changing that.

Joe's pov

Nick has been walking around anxiously for some reason maybe his sugar is low or he's excited about two girls coming on tour with us we were told they were 13 and 14 kind of young for me but for nick. Not quite

"Joe what are you thinking" I was interrupted by nick" he said suspiciously

"Just thinking that you are going to have fun this summer" I said with a wink and walked away

The girls would be here in 1 hour cant wait.

**Reviews**

**Ok so next chapter will be LONGER promise**

**333 to all of you who reviewed **


	3. Chapter 3

Visions

Visions

Chapter 3

I and hayley dragged our bags away from my grandma's car towards the tour bus

I was wearing jeans and a "the world needs more hugs shirt" which was blue my favorite color

Hayley on the other hand was wearing a jean skirt with red leggings a "the world needs more kisses shirt" that was red and black flats. Her style still ceases to amaze me

We knocked on the tour bus door and a guy with big sideburns who I figured was Kevin Jonas appeared.

"Guys the girls are here" he yelled to the now standing behind him nick and Joe. I looked back at Nick who had no shirt on I saw his muscles and just stared my mouth dropped and I stopped once hayley nudged me.

"Hey im hayley and im 14" she said as she gave them all hugs and walked in.

"Hi im Jana" I said and walked up to Kevin shook his hands

"And im Kevin"

Then walked over to Joe who picked me up and spin me I laughed

"And im Joe"

And next was nick he was staring at me oddly like I had a disease or something it really bothered me because I always got that stare in school'

"And im nick" he said and held out his arms he smiled at me. Oh no that smile

"Whatever" I said and brushed past him

DANG IT my vision came true they always do. I turned around to see a hurt nick I felt really bad but the way he looked at me first hurt me.

Nick pov

I was looking at  
Hayley she was really pretty she had brown hair and brown eyes and was very happy.

Then Jana came along she looked like she would rather be anywhere else but here. I was trying to read her mind she was cute to with the black hair I really like the blue streak but something was strange about her. As I greeted myself she just brushed past me.

I looked toward my brother and mouth

"What the heck" they just shrugged and walk along. The whole day I was trying to talk to her but she either barely answered me or completely ignored me what was her problem

Jana pov

Nick was so perfect, his smile, his laugh, his muscles. I felt bad for the way I treated him but my heart was racing when he talked to me. What was this feeling, when it was time for bed me and hayley got into our bunks and tested each other since the boys where right underneath us and would hear us talking?

Jana /Hayley

Jana-hey girl

Hayley-what's your problem

Jana-what do u mean

Hayley-you have been treating nick like crap I know that you don't like them and all but he's trying to be nice and he likes you but your just ignoring him completely.

I had no idea how she could text that fast but when I read it my heart dropped when I read what she said about he liked me. I blushed does he really like me. I know I wouldn't like me if I was treated like I was treating him. WHY IS IT SO COMPLICATED

Jana- idk I guess it's hard

Hayley-yeah well I still love you go to sleep ok

Jana-ok bye

Hayley-bye

I went to sleep but when I woke up my eyes got abnormally big

_**Hayley does Jana not like me did I do something wrong nick asked hayley**_

"_**No nicks just give her time her life was kind of rough" hayley replied**_

"_**What do you mean?" nick asked**_

"_**Just forget it talk to her if you want to know so bad" hayley said**_

_**I was crying my eyes out into nicks shoulder... why?**_

I gasped and my eyes returned to normal why was I crying In my vision I ran into the hallway to see nick and hayley talking.

"Hayley does Jana not like me did I do something wrong" nick asked hayley

"No nicks just give her time her life was kind of rough" hayley replied

"What do you mean" nick asked

"Just forget it talk to her if you want to know so bad" hayley said

I hid behind the corner and went down into the ladybug position

Nick thought I hated him when it was the opposite I liked him. It was just so hard for me to open up why couldn't I be normal why am I so weird. I got up and ran to the back and grabbed my guitar. I began to sing a song that I had wrote a while ago


	4. Chapter 4

Visions

Visions

Chapter 5

_Some people never notice_

_The truth inside a heart_

_What ever people see is_

_Not the real you_

_So if you are weird_

_And you feel so left out_

_Rather be anywhere but here_

_Is that what you want?_

_Im no ordinary girl_

_Im form a different kind of world_

_And what you see_

_Is not the real me_

_It's not even close_

_But im no ordinary girl_

_I will always believe_

_Look forward toward the future_

_Anything I want to be_

_Im not like anyone else_

_My life wasn't all that perfect_

_I never had siblings_

_I was always left alone_

_When mom and dad where working_

_I stayed in my room_

_As time flew on by_

_Everything happened to soon_

_And my heart just died_

_Hurt and pain were traveling_

_Threw my life_

_But I stayed strong_

_Always tried to choose right_

_From wrong_

_Im no ordinary girl _

_Im form a different kind of world_

_And what you see_

_Is not the real me_

_It's not even close_

_But im no ordinary girl_

_I will always believe_

_Look forward toward the future_

_Anything I want to be_

_Im not like anyone else_

_I don't believe in destiny_

_And changing it_

_You have to follow it any way_

_Even if it gets worst bit by bit_

_Don't worry-_

I was cut off by someone standing in the door way.

"Nick did you-"

"Yeah I did "he said

I looked down and I felt my eyes get watery

"Do you want to talk about it" he said I nodded he came and sat by me pulling me into a hug I never wanted him to let go so I began my story

so when I was 6 I saw my mom die my uncle had killed her he was an evil men after my mom died my dad left me for unknown reason so I was sent to the closet relative at the moment which was my uncle. I am told I look a lot like my mom and im glad I do but my uncle hated it he would beat me and hit me so people could no longer see my face one day I ran away but he caught me and almost killed me I ended up in the hospital at this moment I was only 8 I began horrible habits like cutting myself I hated the world why did it do this to me. Soon after though I told the police and the caught my uncle and arrested him at the moment he still lays in the prison. And im happy for it then I moved with my grandparents I loved my granddad I told him everything which was stupid of me because he soon died of cancer. I came to the conclusion that whenever I get close to someone they died it was a side affect to a problem I have……

I looked up at him before I continued and saw his eyes were focused on me and he wasn't looking away I started again with me story

I then went into middle school as soon as I walked threw the doors I knew that this was going to suck. People talked about my I was an outcast no one liked me they all thought I was weird I kept it like that I soon began an image and not a good one at that I was now the bad girl who was dumb at least I got noticed instead of being a nobody. I am actually a good girl and im smart but no one needs to know that. Since I thought that I could never become close to anyone I didn't tell my grandma anything I never did in her mind I was a sweet child with tons of friends but actually I had no friends I lived a lie for all you know I could be lying about all of this stuff……. Sadly im not. The habits came back soon and I started doing drugs I was scared of myself my life was ruined and I knew it then MY PROBLEMS CAME BACK right before I came here and now im scared to come close to you afraid that you would leave me like everyone else. Because I was falling for you when I first walked threw the doors. So yeah that's my story

I finally looked up at nick threw my tear dried eyes he said nothing just got up and walked away

Not the reaction I was looking for…………

**REVEIWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU**

**Any ideas what should happen I would be glad to add them 8)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ouch….what he did really hurt me maybe I shouldn't have told him in the first place. Should have kept it all to myself and let it all blow up in my face. Well at least ill never get close to him. Next thing I knew nick came back in holding his guitar

"Jana will you teach me that song and you have a beautiful voice" he said and smile. That smile I loved that smile.

"Yeah id love to" I said and taught him the song the whole time I was doing that I was thinking of him. He acted like what I told him about my life was horrible but he didn't show it he just kept on with his life, he didn't say im sorry he just listened no one has ever done that and I think that's the reason why I was in love with him. After he learned it we all went out to eat. I laughed so much I never laughed that much before. I loved these people me and nick had no awkwardness he just went on he actually became my best friend along with Joe and Kevin of course. the next day the boys had a concert me and hayley stayed in the back

"So you told him" she said smiling bigger then ever

"Yeah he took it good to:" I said looking back out at nick as he sung he and his brothers were really good

"You love him" hayley said catching me off guard

"What?" I asked shocked

"You're in love with nick" she said

"I am not he's just a good friend and "I was about to go on but hayley gave me the look that said im not falling for it "fine I do love him but he doesn't like me especially after I told him my life he probably thinks im a depressing girl who will just bring him down" I said while sitting on the ground grabbing my knees

"There you go again ALWAYS BEIGN NEGATIVE" hayley yelled

I was about to reply but the boys came out since there concert was done he looked at me catching my eyes and holding me in them I was falling for a Jonas. Him and his brothers soon got up and ran to 3 beautiful girls each one grabbing the girl's hands my heart broke as I saw him lace fingers with Miley Cyrus

**Sorry that its so short but I thought of stopping there any ideas tell me im grounded so I will probably write a lot of chapters today reviews please**

**TOMORROW CAMP ROK PREMIERE YEAHHH**


	6. Chapter 6

Visions

Visions

Chapter 6

Wait where they going out I head that they where but I also heard that they weren't. I looked at hayley who seemed just as surprised as I did but she just shrugged it off the boys came over and introduced us

"Jana, Hayley this is my friend Kelsey Jana and hayley" Kevin introduced us

Kelsey was really pretty she had long blonde hair and blue eyes she looked to be around 18 she was tall to around 5"6 she was wearing Capri's and a royal blue shirt and black flats on. She was looking casual

"Hey guys this is Natalia, tali Jana and hayley" Joe said introducing Natalia to us she was really pretty she had short brown hair but it fit her and her eyes where emerald green. She was 5:5 and seemed really nice she was wearing jeans and a rainbow belt with green converses on. Looking casual

"Hey guy this is Miley, Miley Jana and hayley" nick said looking straight at me. Once again felt my heart break off. She had long brown hair and blue eyes she was 5:4 and was wearing a mini shirt and a baby doll tip. Looking like a slut

"I know who she is" I snapped. Where did that come from?

"I hear….nothing about you Jana you must not be important" Miley said matching my snappy attitude I just walked off. Hayley grabbed my hand and I notice Natalia and Kelsey coming to

"What was that about" hayley said sounding worried I looked at her and Kelsey and tali and dragged them into a room where I began to cry they all started helping me

" I like him a lot and he brings that slut in here I promised myself I wasn't going to cry anymore but that's just another promise broken what was I thinking Nicholas was going to like me. Yeah right im not famous im not pretty im a mess." I said they all gave me a hug and reassured me everything was going to be ok but I knew it wasn't

Then my eyes got big

"_**Ayana im sorry it's just. I don't know" nick was saying to me**_

" _**you really don't know nick you don't know how it feels to be so in the dark so left out having your heart broken nick im tired of crying and to save myself I think that I need to get out of your life"**_

"_**WHAT? No Jana don't go"**_

"_**Im sorry nick" and I left **_

"WHAT NO I DON'T WANT TO GO I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE NO" I said and started screaming and started shaking I got up ran. I was running towards nick I opened the door to see him and Miley making out.

"Jana I"

"Save it" I said and ran out but first I saw Miley smirk she was not getting away with this my vision will not come true it can't, .can it

**reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**I love all 3**


End file.
